


Ties That Bind

by everqueer



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Blow Jobs, Collar, Dragon Age AU, Dragon Age Alternate Universe - Freeform, Elves, F/F, F/M, Gay, Homophobia, M/M, Mages, Mages (Dragon Age), Magic, Mind Control, Mind Rape, Misogyny, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape, Sexism, Slaves, Templars, queer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everqueer/pseuds/everqueer
Summary: In a very dark, alternate universe Thedas, two queer elven mages are discovered and captured by Templars, and locked up in a Circle under the abusive control of the Knight-Lieutenant, who is in charge of regulating their perversion. He subjects them to a seemingly endless barrage of humiliation and degradation as he attempts to punish them for their sins and teach them their rightful place. Can they find a way to escape this pathetic existence, or are they doomed to a lifetime of suffering?





	Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU that I’ve been making up smutty stories about in my head for years, and I thought I’d try writing something down. A few key things are different in this Thedas. First, the Chantry is deeply homophobic. Second, mages are (even more) overtly hated and oppressed, and the Circles are rigidly controlled by iron-fisted and cruel Templars. Thirdly, the power that Lyrium grants Templars is even greater--for example, any Templar has the power to sap mages of all their energy, rendering them helpless. Some Templars have even been developing more powerful technology that grants them total control over a mage’s mind. 
> 
> This story is very dark. It is not about reluctant slave masters with gentle hearts, or slaves falling in love with misunderstood masters. It's a story about helpless people being humiliated and abused for their captor's pleasure. That said, it’s important to me to make something clear at the outset: I am a queer, feminist, sex/kink positive woman and this story is written from that position. There is a lot of misogyny and homophobia in here, not to mention anti-elf racism. All I can tell you is that I wrote it because it turns me on. Psychoanalyze me if you want, but I don’t endorse any of the bigotry. I’m just out here trying to have some fun.

Zeke and I have been friends since we were 15 and I accidentally discovered him kissing another boy in a corner of the alienage. The boy ran off but Zeke stayed, and I, filled with excitement at finding someone like me, gushed to him about my hopeless crush on the girl who lived next door to my family. We quickly became each others’ closest confidants and accomplices. As teenagers we picked pockets in the market, and when we grew up we went into business together as smugglers. It was one of the more lucrative professions available to a young elf in Kirkwall, and we did reasonably well for ourselves. All of which is simply to say that Zeke and I my lives have been joined since we first met. It was only natural, I suppose, that we would find out at the same time that we were mages.

It all started when a member of the city guard grabbed my ass. We were shopping in the market at the time. Zeke had stopped to purchase some fruit while I strolled on ahead. Suddenly a rough hand grabbed me and shoved me toward a deserted alley. Anger and fear pulsed through me, and before I knew what was happening, a bolt of electricity had flown from my hand into the man’s body. He reeled back, looking shocked.

“You knife-eared bitch bitch,” he growled, backhanding me. I fell to the ground, crying out in pain as he began to shout for the Templars.

Out of nowhere a pulse of magical energy shot into the man’s chest. I looked up and saw Zeke, his hand outstretched, looking shocked. I groaned. The guard had been knocked unconscious, but the damage was done. The Templars were coming. Zeke looked at me, his face full of fear. He pulled me to my feet.

“We have to go,” he hissed. “Now!”

We started to run, but it was not long before they found us. I could feel the strange power the Lyrium gave them seeping through my being, making me powerless. As they drained our energy, Zeke and I slowed, and soon fell to our knees.

“This can’t be happening,” he said, staring at me hopelessly. Then the Templars arrived, laughing.

“Pathetic,” one said, hauling me to my feet. Another grabbed Zeke and pulled him up as well.

“Let us go, you piece of shit,” I spat, doing my best to struggle. It was no good. I had no strength at all in my body. All I managed to do was flop helplessly in the man’s grip. The Templar slid his hand inside of my shirt and grabbed one of my tits, squeezing my nipple hard between his fingers. A reminder of who was in control. I gritted my teeth, squeezing my eyes shut in pain.

“I’ll do whatever I want, you little mage slut,” he growled, twisting. I gasped, tears of pain coming to my eyes. He laughed and let go. I could feel Zeke looking at me, trying to make eye contact. I could not bring myself to meet his gaze.

The Templars tied our hands behind our backs and marched us through the alienage. Our community, the elves who had known us our whole lives, stared and muttered as we were lead away in humiliation. They could not help us now.

 

The next morning we were brought before the Knight-Commander, a severe man who wore a constant frown. He looked us up and down, sneering.

“I learned something interesting when I sent my men to speak with your families,” he said, raising a derisive eyebrow. Zeke and I locked eyes for a moment, and I knew his stomach had dropped, too.

“As it turns out, you’ve both been disowned,” the Knight-Commander laughed with a mocking smile. “And for the same reason! How _sweet_.” His voice turned suddenly menacing. “Tell me, do you deny it? Do your families lie, or are you both queers?”

Zeke and I looked at each other again, coming to an unspoken agreement: it was pointless to lie. There were too many people in the alienage who knew the truth. If Templars came calling our friends might try to cover for us, and who knew what might happen to them. We couldn’t lie.

“It’s true,” Zeke said quietly.

“I can’t hear you,” growled the Knight-Commander. “What did you say?”

Zeke raised his head, his face stoney with resolve.

“It’s true.”

The Knight-Commander turned to me. “And you, girl? What are you?”

“I’m queer,” I replied in a voice full of malice.

The Knight-Commander laughed again. Our humiliation clearly brought him great joy. “Elves, mages, _and_ queers,” he growled. “It doesn’t get much more pathetic than that, now does it?”

He straightened, becoming serious. “We don’t permit your kind of degeneracy here. The Chantry strictly forbids it. In order to ensure that your perversion is eradicated and not spread to other mages in our care, you will be assigned a handler, who will oversee additional training in addition to your magical education.” He raised his voice and called, “Knight-Lieutenant!”

A man entered. In his mid-30s, he radiated an aura of power that made him as intimidating as the Knight-Commander himself.

“This is Knight-Lieutenant Talon. He is in charge of regulating your perversion. You will obey him in all things, if you do not wish to be made Tranquil.”

Ser Talon stepped forward, pulling something from his pocket. “This is a containment collar,” he told us, his voice steely calm. “It binds your will to mine, giving me the power to control you utterly. I will be able to invade your mind whenever I wish.” He smiled cruelly. “You must wear it at all times.”

I felt myself flush red with shame and dread. I was speechless at the idea of this invasion, frozen by my inability to even process what was happening. Taking advantage of my shock, the man deftly fastened the collar around my neck, and instantly I felt him force his way into my mind.

_You’re mine now, bitch._

His voice rang through my very being. I flinched, and he chuckled darkly.

 _Come now. This is what you’ve always wanted, isn’t it? It’s what a filthy degenerate like you deserves. It’s what you_ need _. Deep down you’ve always known that, haven’t you?_

An unexpected wave of pleasure pulsed through my whole body, and I gasped through gritted teeth. The wave ebbed, but a small throb of pleasure remained, making me squirm where I stood as Ser Talon fastened an identical collar around Zeke’s neck.

 _Stand_ still _, girl,_ his voice commanded in my head, and I found myself rooted to the spot. The Knight-Lieutenant stepped back and bowed to the Knight-Commander.

“Do I have your leave to take them now, Ser?” He asked.

The Knight-Commander nodded, smiling wryly at Ser Talon, who bowed again and turned to leave.

 _Come_ , he commanded us, and we obeyed, falling into step behind him.

 

When we got to Knight-Lieutenant Talon’s office he ordered us to strip naked and kneel in front of him.

“Now,” he said once we were in position, “Let me get to know my new charges a little. Tell me, girl, have you ever been with a man?”

I shook my head, and a shock of pain suddenly jolted through me.

“Answer out loud, bitch.”

“No,” I told him, my voice shaking a bit. Another shock of pain, a little stronger this time, made me gasp.

“No, _Ser_ ,” he corrected.

“No, Ser!” I said. He nodded, satisfied.

“I thought not,” He said. “And you, boy, have you ever been with a woman?”

“No, Ser,” Zeke replied.

Ser Talon nodded, considering. He looked back at me.

“Ever even touched a man’s cock?”

“No, Ser.”

“We’ll need to rectify that situation immediately, I think.” He looked at Zeke again.

“You, on the other hand. I’m sure you’ve sucked lots of cocks, haven’t you, boy?” he asked.

Zeke nodded, looking at the ground. He was flushed with shame. Suddenly he cried out as a flash of pain jolted through him.

“Yes, Ser!” he said.

“How many, would you say?”

Zeke looked flustered. “I-I don’t know, Ser. Dozens.” I knew immediately that Ser Talon must be forcing Zeke to answer honestly. He would never have spoken so frankly of his exploits with a stranger.

“I knew you were a slut the second I saw you, elf.” Ser Talon pulled his already erect penis out of his pants. “Come here,” he said to Zeke.

Zeke crawled toward the Knight-Lieutenant on his knees until he was right in front of him, his head inches from Ser Talon’s throbbing cock. He was staring at it hungrily, and the way he was panting told me that Ser Talon was sending waves of pleasure pulsing through his body. As soon as this thought occurred to me my own body began to hum with pleasure. I bit back a moan.

 _Look at this,_ Ser Talon spoke into both of our minds at once. _One of you is rock hard and the other soaking wet. You’re getting off on this. You know, deep down, that this is exactly what you deserve._

“Now,” he said to Zeke. “In a moment I’m going to make your friend suck my cock. If she doesn’t do a good job by herself, I’m going to use her head like a fucktoy and force my cock down that little dyke’s throat until I choke her with my cum.” I swayed in my spot. “So I’m going to give you three minutes to show her how a good little cockslut does it. Now’s your chance to save her. Show her how it’s done.”

Zeke did not hesitate to obey, taking the Knight-Lieutenant eagerly into his mouth. I tried to pay attention to what he was doing, but my mind was clouded with panic. It was also clouded with lust, as Ser Talon was making my clit throb with desire. I could barely think. Before I knew it Ser Talon had grabbed Zeke roughly by the hair and pulled him off his cock, throwing him aside. He looked at me.

“Your turn, girl. Come here.”

My heart raced. I tried with every ounce of my being to turn and run away from him, but I found myself crawling toward the Knight-Lieutenant on my knees just as Zeke had.

“Your friend is a talented little cocksucker. Tell me, did you learn anything from watching him?”

“I-” I began to stammer.

“Don’t tell me, bitch,” he grabbed the back of my head and forced me down onto his cock. “Show me.”

Disgusted, I opened my lips and allowed the tip of his penis to slide into my mouth, swirling my tongue hesitantly around it.

_Impress me, you filthy little degenerate, or I’ll make you regret it._

Tears came to my eyes. I took him further into my mouth. It felt even bigger than it looked now that it was filling up my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down slowly, doing my best to wiggle my tongue around a little.

“This is pathetic!” Ser Talon laughed. “Elf, this is honestly the worst attempt at a blowjob I have ever received!” He forced himself farther into my mouth. I could feel the tip of his rock hard cock pressing against the opening of my throat, and gagged slightly.

 _No vomiting_ , he ordered, and I felt my stomach settle obediently. Even my body obeyed him. _And no teeth._ With that, he rammed his cock down my throat. I gagged more, tears leaking from my eyes and drool running down my chin. He laughed, grabbed my hair, and began thrusting his cock roughly in and out of my throat. I choked and moaned as he fucked my face, the sound muffled by his constant thrusting. Even as I struggled, though, I was becoming overwhelmed by the increasingly strong waves of pleasure that Ser Talon was sending through my body. There was more than a little pleasure mingled into my muffled screams.

Zeke had done his job well, and the Knight-Lieutenant was already close to cumming. Soon his rough thrusting grew faster, making me groan in desperation. He grabbed my head with both hands, thrusting deep and hard, and just before he climaxed he commanded me,

_Cum!_

An orgasm tore through me as a gush of warm liquid coursed down my throat. My body spasmed as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through me, so intense that I was barely aware of the fact that I was on my knees, choking on the Knight-Lieutenant’s cum. He held me in place on his cock with both hands, unloading himself into me as I twitched mindlessly at his feet.

Finally, when he was truly spent and my moaning had quieted to a pathetic whimper, he pulled me off his cock and threw me to the ground. I lay there, panting, waiting to see what he would do next.

“Thank me, bitch,” he panted.

“Thank you, Ser,” I whimpered.

“Louder!”

“Thank you, Ser!”

“You’re pathetic.” He spat on the ground in front of me, then turned to look at Zeke, who was still lying where he’d been thrown, his penis fully erect. “You liked that, didn’t you, you little pervert? Look how hard it got you, watching me fuck your little friends face.”

“No!” Zeke said angrily. “You’re a monster!”

“Shut up, queer.”

Zeke gasped and flinched, curling into a ball on the ground. I could not tell if he’d been shocked with pain or pleasure, but it must have been intense.

“Come over here,” Ser Talon said to Zeke. “You’re going to fuck your friend.”

Zeke pulled himself to his feet, and I found my own body began moving as well. Against my own will I positioned myself on my knees with my elbows on the ground and my face pressed against the cold stone floor, my ass and pussy on display.

“But first you’re going to beat her.”

“Please, no--” Zeke broke off with a loud groan, and this time it was definitely in pain.

 _You will not disobey me!_ Ser Talon’s angry voice reverberated through both of us.

Zeke stood shakily and walked closer, as he had been ordered to. The Knight-Lieutenant handed him a whip.

 _In a second your friend is going to give you ten lashes on your ass,_ he spoke into my mind. _You will count each one out loud. Every lash will send an irresistible shock of pleasure jolting through you, each one stronger than the last. When the whip strikes your ass for the tenth time, you will orgasm harder than you ever have in your life._

He grabbed Zeke by the chin. “I want you give this bitch ten lashes. If you try to spare her I’ll only make you do it again, so give her the whipping we _all_ know she deserves.”

Zeke got into position behind me and I heard him take a shaky breath. I could tell Ser Talon wasn’t controlling his body. He was going to make Zeke do this himself.

The whip came down across my ass with a loud snap. I grunted, trying to keep my composure through the pain and pleasure.

“One,” I said, managing just barely to keep my voice calm.

The whip came down again, and tears stung my eyes. It hurt more than I expected, and the throbbing between my legs was driving me wild with desire.

“Two,” I said, my voice wavering a little.

The whip cracked against my skin again, and this time I could not bite back a moan of mingled pain and pleasure.

“Three,” I choked out through gritted teeth.

He whipped me again, and again, and again, until I thought the combined pain and pleasure would drive me insane. By the time he got to 8 I was shaking at his feet.

The whip cracked down against my raw ass again and I screamed as I came within a hair’s breadth of an orgasm.

“Nine!” I gasped.

“Wait,” interrupted the Knight-Lieutenant. “I want her to beg you for it.”

I waited to feel him push his way into my mind, forcing the words out of my mouth, but he left that part of my free will intact. He was going to make me choose this myself. The words would be mine.

 _Beg your friend to whip you, bitch,_ he snarled in my mind.

“Please, Zeke, I need you to do it,” I whimpered quietly.

“Louder!” Ser Talon barked, and a jolt of pain tore through me. The pleasure intensified too, and I cried out.

“Please whip me! I can’t stand it anymore, I’ll lose my mind! Please whip me, I’m begging you, please just do it!”

No one spoke for a moment. My pathetic whimpers were the only sound in the room. Then Ser Talon stepped forward, taking the whip from Zeke.

“There will be time for that,” he said, then turned to Zeke. “But first I want you to fuck her. I see you’re still rock hard. Whipping this slut really gets you off, doesn’t it?”

Zeke did not respond, but after a moment’s hesitation I could hear him walking over to me, breathing hard. He got on his knees behind me and put a hand on my hip, guiding his cock to my dripping wet hole with his other hand. As the tip of his penis pressed against my waiting cunt, he whispered,

“I’m sorry.”

He grunted, and his hand tightened hard on my waist as pain illuminated his senses. He had been punished for his small kindness. Then without warning he thrust himself deeply into me, making me cry out. My cunt was so wet that he slid in easily. He began to fuck me roughly, groaning as he did so.  He held my hips tightly, pulling me back into him in time with his thrusts. Ser Talon had kept him waiting for release for a long time, and it did not take much stimulation to push him to the edge of orgasm. Soon his thrusts increased and his groans grew in urgency. He pulled out just as he climaxed, spraying warm jizz all over my splayed ass cheeks.

I had still not experienced release, though, and I was close to losing my mind. Then, without warning, the whip came down one last time, harder than ever before, tearing a scream of pain from my throat that quickly became a scream of pleasure as an orgasm unlike anything I’d ever experienced ripped through my body. I collapsed completely onto the cold stone floor, writhing like a wounded animal, gasping and moaning as seemingly endless pulsations of pleasure throbbed through me. I do not know how long it lasted. It felt like minutes on end. I rode wave after wave of overwhelming ecstasy until I thought I might pass out.

When it finally ended I was left a twitching puddle. Every muscle in my body shook. I could only lay on the floor at Ser Talon’s feet, gasping for breath. Suddenly, his voice whispered menacingly in my head.

_Your friend won’t admit it to you, but he loved that. He loved controlling you, using you like a toy, watching as I turned your own pleasure against you._

I moaned, unable to respond. I felt limp. Ser Talon turned to Zeke.

 “I don’t want you to forget your place, faggot. Bend over and put your hands on my desk.” He pointed. Zeke obeyed, looking pale.

Ser Talon leaned over me and ran his hand between my legs, drenching it with my juices. I twitched involuntarily as his fingers brushed my clit. He stood, using his now-glistening hand to lubricate his swollen cock as he strode over to Zeke, whose bare ass was exposed and waiting for him.

The second he was close enough, Ser Talon grabbed a handful of Zeke’s hair in one hand, put the other on his waist, and rammed his whole cock up Zeke’s ass in one brutal thrust. Zeke cried out in pain and, I suspected, pleasure. Ser Talon pulled his cock out most of the way, then rammed it back in again.

“Please,” Zeke groaned, his voice cracking, “slow down, it’s too fast.”

“Shut the fuck up, you knife-eared degenerate,” growled the Knight-Lieutenant in a voice full of poison, yanking Zeke’s hair and making him gasp in pain. “This is all you’ll ever be good for, you worthless little piece of shit. It’s what you deserve.” He grabbed Zeke’s waist with both hands and began thrusting harder and faster, groaning loudly.

“You’re tight for a slut, elf,” he snarled. “I bet you’re loving this, aren’t you?”

He paused his thrusting, his cock still fully inside Zeke, and turned to me. “Check for me, girl. Is your friend getting hard from being fucked like an animal?”

I could see that Zeke’s cock was fully erect. I nodded, and immediately felt a shock of pain.

 _Out loud,_ Ser Talon commanded.

“Yes, Ser,” I said.

Ser Talon resumed his rough thrusting, oblivious to Zeke’s cries. “I thought so. You’ll do anything for cock, won’t you, elf?”

“Yes, Ser,” Zeke moaned. “I’ll do anything for cock.”

“Touch yourself, faggot. I want you to cum while I fill you with my seed.”

Zeke moaned through gritted teeth and began to masturbate frantically. Neither man said anything for a minute, though I assumed they were speaking in their minds. The only sound in the room was their exertions, which were growing faster and louder. They were getting close. Then Zeke’s desperate voice filled the silence.

“Please fill me with your cum, Ser! I’m a pathetic little cockslave and I want you to unload yourself inside me! Please, I’m begging you, I need it!”

Ser Talon slammed himself into Zeke once more with a groan that filled the whole room, holding him firmly by the hips as he orgasmed. He had to hold him tightly, because Zeke was clearly in the grip of an orgasm as powerful as the one I had endured, and would have collapsed to the floor without the desk to lean on and Ser Talon holding him in place on his throbbing cock. Zeke’s eyes were squeezed tightly shut as he shouted and moaned in ecstasy, his whole body shaking as though he was being electrocuted.

When Ser Talon’s orgasm ended he pulled out of Zeke and let go of his hips. Zeke, who was still in the throes of his orgasm, collapsed to the floor, where he continued to writhe in pleasure for another 30 seconds or so before his moaning quieted to a pitiful whimper and he curled himself into a ball. He muttered something, then gasped in pain.

“Thank you, Ser,” he said, this time audibly.

There was a minute or two of silence as both men caught their breath and Ser Talon buttoned his pants back up.

“That’s enough training for now,” he said. “I hope today’s lesson was clear.” He paused, then his voice resounded in our heads: _I own you._ I shivered.

“Put on your clothes,” he ordered. “I’ll show you where your quarters are.”


End file.
